1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of nutritional product compositions and methods of producing nutritional product compositions. Specifically, embodiments relate to nutritional product compositions for the mind, the heart, energy levels, the growth hormone and nitric oxide levels to improve health and wellness. Embodiments of the invention provide compositions that include a synergistic blend of a plurality of nutrients and a silica gel that increases an absorption rate of one or more nutrients in a user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, nutrient deficiencies and toxicity in brain chemistry affect a user's mental awareness, behavior, memory, concentration and focus. Biochemical acetylcholine, associated with alpha brain waves produced by a user's brain neurons, is known to control brain speed. Acetylcholine, typically, allows information to easily travel between the cells. As such, low levels of acetylcholine may lead to an array of symptoms and diseases such as learning disorders, memory disturbances, attention deficiencies, and impaired thinking. Typically, nutritional supplements may re-establish the levels of acetylcholine that may be obtained from choline, for example. Generally, choline may be found in an array of foods such as eggs, meats, fish, vegetables, fruits and milk.
Known systems, for example, such as pills and juices for improving acetylcholine levels lack a nutrient delivery system that allows users to immediately obtain results. Typically, acetylcholine is difficult to elevate and requires large doses of the B vitamin choline supplied in mega doses. For example, the B vitamin choline may be in the form of choline chloride or choline bitartrate that is typically provided in 3 grams to 6 grams per day. Using typical methods of dosing between 1 gram to 2 grams or more per day of choline requires a duration of several weeks in order for a user to experience any benefits. As such, there is a need for a composition and method of making such a composition that rapidly elevates acetylcholine levels and does not depend on mega dosing or depend on a synthetic drug.
Typically, high blood pressure poses a risk of a user experiencing a stroke, and while medications may be used to lower blood pressure, such medications are associated with several side effects. Traditionally, for example, over 50% of the population has a magnesium deficiency. Using conventional oral supplements may take up to nine months in order to elevate serum magnesium levels. As such, there is a need for a composition and method of making such a composition that rapidly elevates magnesium levels with minimal to no side effects.
Generally, caffeine is considered to be the largest selling energy stimulant, wherein a majority of the population relies on coffee, tea and/or energy drinks for an increase in energy. Using typical solutions for increasing energy, however, such as caffeine or other stimulants, poses a problem of the user “crashing” after a time has lapsed. For example, caffeine and other stimulants may provide a user with a temporary boost of energy, however a rebound effect occurs, and a few hours after consumption the user is once again low on energy levels. Furthermore, for example, using typical systems may be harmful as some users are sensitive to caffeine resulting in an elevated blood pressure. In addition, typical energy drinks generally may include caffeine, sugar, sodium, artificial flavors, artificial colors, artificial preservatives, guarana and sodium benzoate. Such ingredients, for example, pose a variety of side effects that are harmful to the user. As such, there is a need for a composition and method of making such a composition that rapidly elevates energy levels and does not depend on one or more stimulants.
Typically, the human growth hormone is often referred to as the fountain of youth hormone and is associated with increases in lean muscle mass and decreases in body fat. In addition, generally, nitric oxide is often associated with cardiovascular health, hair growth, male sexual performance and immune function. Generally, elevating one or both of the human growth hormone and nitric oxide levels may lead to significant improvements in health. Traditionally, elevating the human growth hormone is often done by injecting a synthetic hormone into the user. However, using typical methods are extremely expensive and may lead to an array of side effects, such as bone enlargement. In addition, generally, natural materials for elevating the human growth hormone may be available, however in order to produce sufficient results, large doses of such materials, such as 10 grams or higher, is required. Furthermore, typically, elevating nitric oxide levels has been performed using one or more drugs such as hair loss and regrowth treatments and erectile dysfunction and impotence treatments. However, such drugs pose an array of side effects, and although natural materials may elevate nitric oxide levels, considerable amounts of time are required to produce efficient and significant results. As such, there is a need for a composition and method of making such a composition that elevates the human growth hormone and nitric oxide levels without the use of typical drugs.
Typically, silica gels are used as desiccants, as stationary phases in chromatography, as cat litter and food additives. Generally, silica gel absorbs moisture, dries air in industrial air systems and controls humidity. As a food additive, for example, silica gel is generally used as an anticaking agent, a defoaming agent, a chill-proofing agent and a filter aid.
In summary, known system generally include nutrient delivery mechanisms such as pills and fluids that require a vast amount of time for a user to experience benefits and results. There are no known nutritional product compositions that also include ingredients to increase the rate of metabolism of cells to increase the rate of absorption of the nutrients in order to rapidly elevate acetylcholine levels, rapidly normalize blood pressure and increase magnesium levels, rapidly elevate energy levels without the use of stimulants, and rapidly elevate human growth hormone levels and nitric oxide levels. In addition, there are no known nutritional product compositions that perform such functions while generally providing benefits within minutes without requiring mega-dosing. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for nutritional product compositions and methods of producing such compositions.